This application seeks support for five years for a General Clinical Research Center to be situated in San Antonio, which is now the 9th largest city in the United States and is the referral center for the 2-3 million people who live in South Texas. This clinical research facility will consist of 12 beds and will be located in tahe Special Diagnostic and Treatment Unit at the Audie L. Murphy Memorial Veterans' Administration Hospital, a teaching hospital of the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio which is contiguous with the medical school. The current facility already contains the beds, nurses, laboratory space, equipment, dietitian and dietary aids, and office, kitchen and conference room space which is necessary for a General Clinical Research Center. This current application is designed to provide a mechanism for performing clinical reserach on non-veterans as well as veterans in this facility in such a way as to make maximal use of existing resources. This grant application is for a multi-disciplinary program in clinical research involving the Departments of Medicine, Pediatrics, Psychiatry, Obstetrics and Gynecology and Pharmacology. The 42 protocols in this proposal cover areas such as calcium, phosphorus and bone metabolism in neoplastic disease, adenosine deaminase deficiency and immunodeficiency disease, the pathophysiology of Bartter's Syndrome, pathogenesis and treatment of essential hypertension, factors influencing growth at puberty, development of new agents and methods for treating neoplastic disease, potassium and acid-base balance in renal disease, lectin receptors on normal and neoplastic human lymphocytes, the psychobiology of depression and esophageal motility.